


Indulgence

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Miscellaneous Ferion [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferron Lavellan left for Val Royoux two weeks ago and Dorian decides to take a moment to curb his loneliness when his lover returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and I wanted to cheer myself up so I finished up a fic I had been thinking about for a while. Thanks for reading!

“ _Ferron . . ._ ” the name ghosted across his lips, a teasing word that sent pleasurable trills down his spine. The warm water lapped on his skin, shifting with every movement of his arm. His cheek was pressed against the cool metal of the bath tub. His finger ran down his abdomen before encircling his cock, teasing the hardness that needed a release. Seconds later, he cupped himself as his thumb encircled his head. The fantasies in his mind continued to play.

Two weeks they had been apart and Dorian didn't have enough self control to keep his hands off of himself. His eyes rolled lazily in the back of his head as a low moan left his lips. It had been a while since he touched himself with such urgency. With Ferron around, his needs were satisfied whenever the craving for contact emerged. He pumped his hand up and down his length as his free hand gripped the side of the tub.

His hips squirmed with every stroke of his hand as he envisioned Ferron. His eager, warm lips wrapping around Dorian's throbbing cock, swallowing his length before retreating to swirl his tongue around his tip. His hands running up Dorian's body, expertly stimulating every nerve in his hypersensitive skin. He could picture his keen eyes never once leaving his hooded gaze. His mouth was agape as a moan fell freely from his mouth.

“ _Oh Dorian_ ,” A deep, sultry growl vibrated against Dorian's ear. He felt his hot tongue slide up the curve of his neck, teasing the salty drops of sweat from his skin. His hands slid down the front of Dorian, reaching to his own hand. His lips feathered over his jawline as his hand wrapped around Dorian's cock, taking over for him. He was too wrapped up in his mind to notice that Ferron had snuck in the room.

“ _Amatus . . ._ ” Dorian moaned through ragged breaths. Ferron gripped him harder, stroking him with more urgency. His other hand ran back up Dorian's chest, his finger slid into his parted lips. Dorian sucked on his finger automatically, his hips thrusted harder into Ferron's hand as he felt himself tightening. He cried out to the Inquisitor for mercy, desperately reaching for his release. Ferron's teeth closed around his ear lobe, letting out a low growl that caused a shudder to course through Dorian.

“ _Cum for me . . ._ ” Ferron whispered deeply as he felt Dorian swell in his hand. He groaned deeply as his fingers curved into a claw on the side of the bath. His other hand reached up and gripped Ferron's hair, pulling him close and capturing his lips. Ferron swallowed one last moan as Dorian road out the wave of his climax.

Dorian pulled away, catching his breath with a satisfied smirk on his lips. “I'm glad I was missed.” Ferron chuckled lowly as he kissed Dorian's neck. His head lulled back, his eyes still shut. Ferron kissed the front of Dorian's neck, moving his lips underneath his chin then feathering them up to the side of his nose. He adorned Dorian's face with sweet kisses.

“I was tired of waiting - two weeks is a very long time to be without your company.” He shifted, turning towards Ferron. His hand cupped his cheek as his thumb ran along his soft lips. His eyes were tired but content.

He kissed Dorian's hand before wrapping his arms around his chest and nuzzled into the back of his shoulder. “I knew I should have brought you with me, _Vhenan_.” He gently nibbled on his skin, enjoying the salty taste.

“Next time I'll insist on coming along. Now, care to join me? I'll do _anything_ you ask.”


End file.
